


A Man of Contradictions

by LeesaPerrie



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Neal can do, except be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Written for kanarek13 as part of the Get Well Fest on whitecollarhc (on livejournal). Thank you to jayne_perry for the quick beta.

_Cover art by Leesa Perrie_

His knowledge of history, art and antiquities - not to mention wine, whisky and alcohol in general - plus literature and all things criminal, was unparalleled in its breadth and depth. Yes, there were a lot of things that Neal knew, or could learn given a few hours research.

His forging ability was beyond par as well. A painting, a sculpture, alcohol, jewels and all forms of ID were merely a drop in the ocean of his skills. Yes, there was nothing that Neal couldn't forge - except maybe a glass bottle. And even then, he was sure he could learn given time.

He could sing and dance and play both the piano and the guitar. In school he'd even been good at baseball, something he was never going to tell Peter because team sports bored him. He preferred to swim to keep fit. But yes, Neal was talented in many areas, and he had a high IQ and smarts to go with it. Not to mention the looks.

He could even ride a horse (a con had required it), and shoot a gun with accuracy (a skill he was not proud of). And he was a great cook. 

But there were things he couldn't do very well or at all. Hand to hand combat. Painting something original that wasn't average and run of the mill. Family.

So when Peter asked him, exasperated after Neal had shown yet another area of expertise, if there was nothing he didn't excel at, Neal had just laughed and shrugged and said "playing by the rules" and left it at that.

But the one thing that he sucked at, really, truly sucked at, was being himself. Because when you've been a hundred (and more) people, how did you know who you are anymore?

So yes, Neal Caffrey was great at many different things. 

It was just that he wasn't really sure who Neal Caffrey _actually_ was.


End file.
